


Very Strange

by PontiusHermes



Category: Penny Lane - The Beatles (Song)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Music, Rain, Sickfic, Sickness, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Sweet, Waiting, non-romantic, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short piece about the banker and the fireman from the song 'Penny Lane,' because I find them so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Strange

_'And the fireman rushes in, from the pouring rain…'_

He quickly took off his dripping raincoat and hung it on a coat peg, and assumed a seat in the waiting area. The banker sneezed softly into a carefully folded white handkerchief, blew his nose, dabbed at his eyes, and turned to the fireman.

"I'b sorry. I'b caught a bid of a cold," he explained, colouring a little. The fireman looked at him fondly.

"Try keeping yourself a little drier, my friend. You might not catch cold so often." Each gave the other a small, gentle smile. They had known each other for nigh on forty years.

They sat comfortably together, the banker sneezing apologetically every now and again, and neither saying much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
